Sango's Gift
by Ability King KK
Summary: When Kagome explains what Valentine's Day is, Sango goes off to find something to give to Inuyasha. Of course there is only one thing the hanyou really wants and Sango is all too eager to give it to him.


Sango walked around the marketplace hoping she could find what she was looking for. What exactly it was that she was looking for though, she was looking for a gift for Inuyasha for Valentine's Day. As to how it came to this, it started when Kagome had returned from her era.

"_What is this, Kagome-sama?" questioned Miroku as the future girl handed him a small pouch._

"_It's chocolate for Valentine's Day," stated Kagome as she then gave Sango a pouch as well._

"_What's Valentine's Day?" asked Sango, tilting her head in confusion._

"_Well, it's a holiday in the future where you give gifts to those you care about and depending on what type of gift it is has different meanings," explained Kagome. "For example, store bought chocolates like these are usually given to friends while homemade chocolates are given to lovers!"_

"_Interesting," said the monk as he inspected his gift._

"_Oi, Kagome! Where's my chocolate then!" demanded Inuyasha as he dropped down from the tree he was in._

_Kagome looked a bit sheepish. "Ah, gomen, Inuyasha, but I didn't actually bring you any."_

"_Why the hell not?!" snapped the hanyou, glaring at the girl._

_Kagome merely crossed her arms and glared back. "For one thing, I know you well enough that you would just shrug it off and say that it was stupid instead of gratefully accepting the gift! The main reason though is that chocolate is actually poisonous to dogs and while I don't know what effects it would have on dog demons, I'm not going to take the risk of something bad happening to you!"_

_A small chill of fear went down Inuyasha's spine at hearing that chocolate was actually poisonous, but just played it off. No need to show said fear to the others. "Keh, whatever. And you're right, this is stupid!"_

_With that the hanyou jumped back up into the tree while Kagome started to yell at him about his attitude._

Sango shook her head at the memory. While it was nice of Kagome to be concerned about Inuyasha's safety, she still should have given him something. Sango might call Kagome a friend, but she wasn't blind to the future girl's ignorance. Kagome might not have seen it, but Sango saw the slight amount of hurt in Inuyasha's eyes when he didn't get a gift and that was one of the reasons Sango set off to get him one.

'_Of course if I can't find a gift to buy, I could always just make him one,'_ thought the taijiya, although the thought did bring some red to her cheeks as she remembered what Kagome said about homemade gifts.

"Mew."

Sango looked down at Kirara while the small kitten looked back with large red eyes. "I know I should probably tell him, Kirara, but considering what we all have to deal with at the moment…it would only cause trouble within our group. Now is not the time to tell him my feelings."

"Mew," replied Kirara as she rubbed up against Sango's leg, showing her support of the taijiya's decision.

Letting out a giggle, Sango then reached down and picked up the feline. "Arigatou, Kirara. Now we just need to figure out what to give Inuyasha."

"Mew."

'_Let's see, what is something Inuyasha would like more than anything,'_ thought Sango. As she racked her brain, it didn't take long for her to think of something that the man she cared for would want the most. "That's it! Come on, Kirara. I know exactly what I can give Inuyasha."

With that, Sango turned and headed back to find the hanyou.

-:-

"Stupid Kagome and her bullshit Valentine's Day crap," growled Inuyasha as he tossed a rock into the river. He was currently letting off some steam after what happened earlier. "Well who needs it anyway?!"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced behind him to see Sango coming towards him. Not really wanting to deal with anyone right now, he turned back to the river to avoid eye contact. "What do you want, Sango?"

"I was actually looking for you, Inuyasha. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Of course I'm okay! Why the hell wouldn't I be?!" growled Inuyasha as he turned back to give the young woman a glare.

"Maybe because you're upset that Kagome-chan didn't give you a gift."

Letting out a growl, Inuyasha sent a harsher glare at Sango, but it seemed to have no effect on her. "What the hell do you know?! It's not like I need anything anyway!"

Sango could only roll her eyes at the hanyou's behavior. "Believe it or not, Inuyasha, but I can see things about you that Kagome can't. Like how you were hurt that she didn't give you anything."

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Inuyasha, but because of that I wanted to give you a gift of my own to make you feel better."

Inuyasha let out a snort. "So what, it's gift out a of pity?"

"I would hope you would know me better than that, Inuyasha. Am I someone who would show pity to anyone?" questioned Sango with a raised eyebrow.

"…No. That's not something you'd do."

A smile appeared on Sango's face. "Good."

"So what is it that you got me?"

Sango walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, bringing him to the ground where they both sat near the riverbank. Inuyasha was a bit confused, but waited for Sango to explain.

"Well, first off I must admit that when it comes to material possessions you are a hard man to buy for."

Another snort came from the hanyou. "Not like I need a whole lot to be happy."

A giggle came from the taijiya. "Of course. That being said, I couldn't really find anything to buy for you, nor could I think of anything to make that you'd want."

At the last part, Inuyasha turned a bit red. He was listening to Kagome's explanation earlier so he new what a homemade gift meant. And Sango was going to make him a gift?! "S-So what did you get me then if you didn't buy it or make it?"

She turned towards him with a soft smile. "As I thought of what to give you, Inuyasha, I thought of the one thing I know you want more than anything…even if you won't admit it out loud. And that is acceptance. I want to tell you that I will always accept and follow you no matter what."

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me, Inuyasha. You always claim how once you gain the Shikon no Tama that you would use it to become a full demon. Well I'm telling you that no matter what you decide; whether to become a full demon, a full human, or even remain as a hanyou, I will always support your decision and follow you until the end," explained Sango, as she stared deep into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A-Are you serious? You're not just pulling my leg?"

"Of course not, Inuyasha! Why would you think something I said from the heart would be nothing more than a joke?" questioned Sango. She felt a little hurt that he didn't believe her, but remembered that someone like Inuyasha would have a hard time believing such words after everything they've been through.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glanced away from Sango, his face a little more red than before. "Yeah, well, it's not like I hear stuff like that all the time, y'know. How the hell do you expect me to take it?"

The soft smile returned to Sango's face. "I know, Inuyasha."

The two sat in silence as they watched the glistening river. The silence was soon broken though when Inuyasha spoke up.

"…Arigatou, Sango. What you said really means a lot."

"You're welcome, Inuyasha."

The silence soon became comfortable for the two as the afternoon went on and the only thing Inuyasha could think of was that Sango gave him the best gift he could ever ask for.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This is for the contest over at Sango-Fans-United over on deviantART. The prompt was "Gift" and since it's almost February, what better starting point than to have it as a Valentine's Day gift? Of course being who I am, I had to have some InuSan in here because it is the best. Especially considering how Sango really is the only girl to ever truly accept Inuyasha for who he is and not want to change him.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot from me! Ja ne!**


End file.
